Toki No Omoi
by syren888
Summary: Recuerdos...dolorosos...felices...triztes...una pareja seperada por diferentes razones, y verdades que se descubren a travez de...los recuerdos(pg-13 a partir del cap. 2)
1. Default Chapter

Toki No Omoi  
  
Cap. 1(prologo)  
  
Simbología: -...-conversación "..."Pensamientos *****Cambio de escena *Mini cambio de escena ~*~ Recuerdo  
  
////  
  
-Con que te pertenezco?...-  
  
-Si, así es-  
  
-Y Kikyo?-  
  
-Eso es otro asunto.-  
  
-Otro asunto!?...Otro asunto, dices!?...Entonces que soy yo!?, un objeto al cual puedes usar y desechar a tu antojo!?-  
  
-Podría decirse...que si-  
  
-Como te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos!?...Te odio!!...no quiero volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida!!!-  
  
-E-espera...por favor-  
  
-Aléjate de mi!...Ni te atrevas a tocarme, entendiste!?...Ahora me iré, y no creas que regresare...ya estoy cansada de esta situación!...así que...no pienso regresar nunca mas, escuchaste!?...Nunca!!!-  
  
-....-  
  
-Ah! Y te libero del hechizo del rosario. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, y aunque diga 'osuwari'...  
  
#pum#  
  
-...Desde que me vaya quedaras libre...Adiós!-  
  
-No...-  
  
~*~  
  
Este recuerdo no dejaba de estar presente en la mente de Inuyasha, el cual observaba el pozo, desde una de las ramas del *goshinboku con melancolía...  
  
"Por que tuve que ser tan estúpido!?...si tan solo no la hubiera menospreciado de esa manera!!"-Piensa Inuyasha con enojo.  
  
De repente, su rostro se ilumina al recordar un pasado suceso...  
  
/////  
  
Hola!!, no piensen que estoy escribiendo este fic para evitar una matanza(aunque en parte es para eso jeje), ya que querrán que escriba los caps mas largos, y les prometo que me esforzare n lograrlo, mientras les aclaro que los caps que siguen de este fic, la mayoría son recuerdos que servirán para aclarar varias cosa de acuerdo?...y por favor, o olviden dejar su review.  
  
*Goshinboku: árbol sagrado.  
  
Jane! 


	2. cap2

Toki No Omoi  
  
Cap. 2  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene material lemon, así que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad...Es mi primer lemon así que, espero reviews acerca  
de cómo quedo de acuerdo?  
  
Simbología: -...-conversación "..."Pensamientos *****Cambio de escena *Mini cambio de escena ~*~ Recuerdo  
  
~*~  
  
Era una noche de tormenta...La lluvia azotaba todo a su paso y los truenos parecían desgarrar el cielo...  
  
Kagome se encontraba en su habitación con la vista perdida en ningún punto en especial...  
  
"Inuyasha...Por que siempre me menosprecias?..."-Pensaba Kagome, mientras que una lagrima Coria libremente por su mejilla...  
  
De repente, la ventana de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un empapado Inuyasha, en la entrada de la misma...  
  
-Que haces aquí?-Pregunta Kagome fríamente.  
  
Inuyasha no respondió, solo caminaba lentamente hacia la chica...  
  
-No te me acerques!-ordena Kagome.  
  
El hanyou continuo acercándose...  
  
-Osuwari!-  
  
Nada paso...Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Inuyasha, mientras tomaba a Kagome por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el...  
  
-Esta vez no podrás detenerme...- susurra Inuyasha, de manera seductora al oído de Kagome.  
  
Kagome siente un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, al sentir la respiración del hanyou en su piel...  
  
-Q-que piensas hacer?-pregunta Kagome, temerosa.  
  
-No que pienso hacer...Que voy a hacer, es mejor decir-contesto Inuyasha, mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica...  
  
-Inu..ya...-  
  
Kagome no pudo continuar ya que, sus labios fueron sellados por un apasionado beso, por parte de Inuyasha el cual, la atraía mas hacia el...  
  
Ella no pudo resistirse mas...ella podía sentir como las manos de Inuyasha acariciaban todo su cuerpo, provocándole sensaciones indescriptibles...ocasionando que se dejara llevar por el hannyou, mientras sentía como este recorría cada rincón de su boca con su lengua...  
  
Inuyasha sonrió para si mismo al percatarse de que sus besos comenzaban a ser correspondidos, haciendo que sus deseos fueran mas incontrolables, obligándolo a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kagome, a sentir su suave piel y como su temperatura comenzaba a aumentar a pesar de la fría tormenta que había afuera...y a saborear de manera salvaje sus jugosos labios...  
  
Kagome se percato de que estaba siendo guiada hacia la cama, pero ella no podía detenerlo...ni quería hacerlo...esas nuevas sensaciones la hacían sentir en la gloria...La calidez que le brindaba el hanyou con sus besos y caricias la llenaban de vida...  
  
Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a la cama, quedando el sobre ella...El comenzó a desprenderla de su ropa al igual que ella lo desprendía de su *haori...  
  
El la beso apasionadamente en los labios, siguiendo su recorrido, bajando por el cuello de la chica, deteniéndose en sus senos , donde comenzó a besarla de manera juguetona, provocando suspiros llenos de placer por parte de Kagome...  
  
Kagome sentia como su cuerpo se estremecía con cada beso y caricia por parte del hanyou, el cual dejo su "entretenido" juego de besos, subiendo nuevamente al rostro de la chica, para besarla con pasión y deseo...Kagome aprovecho esto, para cambiar los papeles...ahora ella se encontraba sobre Inuyasha y era su turno de "jugar"...  
  
Inuyasha se estremeció a sentir los suaves dedos de Kagome recorriendo las facciones de su pecho...El no podía entender, como era que ella lograba causarle tales tentaciones...sentía como ella comenzaba a besar su pecho y con sus finos cabellos hacia una especia de caricia, provocando un cosquilleo en el cuerpo del hanyou...Kagome comenzó a subir lentamente, besando los musculosos brazos del hanyou, continuando con su pecho, hasta llegar a su boca, donde lo beso con una pasión desenfrenada, mientras que la temperatura de ambos aumentaba...  
  
Inuyasha se coloco nuevamente sobre Kagome, y comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo lenta y suavemente...Primero su espalda , luego su cuello y brazos, después su pecho...El comenzó a besarla de forma suave y gentil en los labios, mientras acariciaba sus piernas y muslos lentamente, al mismo tiempo que las abría poco a poco...  
  
Kagome sabia que el momento se estaba acercando, pero sentía como Inuyasha le brindaba seguridad y confianza a través de sus besos y suaves caricias...  
  
Inuyahsa penetro en ella lentamente, mientras acariciaba su espalda y la besaba fervientemente en el cuello, subiendo a sus labios para besarlos con gentileza para apaciguar el dolor de la chica, sintiendo como Kagome se estremecía en sus brazos y escuchando cada excitante y placentero suspiro por parte de la misma...  
  
Kagome podía sentir como el penetraba en ella una y otra vez, provocando que sus suspiros fueran mas frecuentes, mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos y caricias del hanyou en una especia de trance lleno de placer y nuevas sensaciones...  
  
Inuyasha comenzó a acelerar, sintiendo como poco a poco se acercaba al clímax, mientras se excitaba de manera salvaje con cada placentero suspiro, por parte de la chica...  
  
Kagome se sentía desfallecer...Faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, pero aun así no quería detenerlo, ella estaría con el cuando el momento culminante llegue y compartirían 'juntos' esa experiencia...  
  
Inuyasha atrajo a Kagome hacia el, besando su cuello apasionadamente, sabiendo que ya faltaba poco para ese momento...  
  
Kagome sintió un pequeño mordisco en su cuello, provocando un pequeño respingo el cual, se disipo al sentir los cálidos labios de Inuyahsa unidos a los de ella en un apasionado, ferviente y salvaje beso, lleno de un sentimiento indescriptible...  
  
Y así llegaron juntos al clímax de su pasión, y se mantuvieron abrazados formando un solo ser, hasta el amanecer...  
  
~*~  
  
Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban increíblemente...tanto, que hasta podía competir con el resplandeciente sol que iluminaba su alrededor...  
  
"Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida"-pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa.  
  
De repente, su semblante se oscureció por completo...  
  
"Si tan solo..."  
  
Inuyasha no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos...la razón? Una lagrima rebelde comenzó a rodar por su mejilla seguida por varias mas...  
  
-Inuyasha-sama, es hora de comer-dijo un joven de pelo castaño atado en una cola baja y ojos negros como la noche...  
  
-Voy enseguida Kyotaro-alega el hanyou, removiendo rápidamente de su rostro las lagrimas, y descendiendo de un salto desde una de las ramas del goshinboku a la superficie.  
  
-Como usted diga Inuyasha-sama, iré a avisarle a mi madre-le informa el joven, desapareciendo entre los arbustos.  
  
Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro del hanyou...  
  
-Quien hubiera pensado que el *houshi y la *taijiya, terminarían casados y con un hijo que no tiene ningún parentesco psicológico (saben a que me refiero) con Miroku-dice Inuyasha para si mismo, mientras caminaba a la misma dirección por donde se había dirigido el joven hace unos minutos.  
  
*****  
  
-Ya me voy!-  
  
-Que te valla bien en la escuela Kanoe!-  
  
-Hai *Kaasan , ja ne!-se despide una joven de unos 16 años, de pelo negro con algunos mechones plateados y ojos café-ámbar, antes de irse a la escuela...  
  
Una hermosa mujer, ve como su hija desaparece en la distancia...Con melancolía en sus ojos, poza su mano en su cuello, mas específicamente, en una pequeña cicatriz que hay en la misma...  
  
"Si tan solo hubiéramos hablado y aclarado las cosas, todo hubiera sido diferente"-piensa la mujer, recordando con tristeza, viejas memorias...  
  
////  
  
Hola!!, como me lo solicitaron escribí el cap. Mas largo, considérenlo como un regalo de navidad y espero que envíen sus reviews y me digan como va el fic...eso es todo por ahora, les deseo una feliz navidad y por si no actualizo pronto, un prospero año nuevo.  
  
*haori: ropa que usa Inuyasha  
  
*Houshi: monje  
  
*Taijiya: exterminadora de demonios.  
  
*(o)kaasan: madre.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. capitulo 3

Toki No Omoi  
  
Cap. 3  
  
Simbología: -...-conversación "..."Pensamientos *****Cambio de escena *Mini cambio de escena ~*~ Recuerdo  
  
~*~  
  
Los rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo, en un hermoso amanecer...  
  
En la habitación de Kagome, se podía ver como dos personas dormían placidamente, abrazados con el otro...  
  
Kagome descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras que este, tenia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola mas hacia el...  
  
Kagome abre lentamente los ojos...Al abrirlos por completo, sonríe al ver el rostro durmiente de Inuyasha frente a ella...  
  
Kagome iba a acariciar el rostro del hanyou, cuando se percata de que el rostro del mismo comenzaba hacer gestos de molestia...  
  
"Debe estar teniendo alguna pesadilla"-Piensa la chica.  
  
En ese momento, ella logra escuchar algunas palabras que dice el hanyou entre sueños...  
  
+Iie...*uso da...+  
  
"Que estará queriendo decir?"-Se pregunta Kagome, confundida.  
  
+ *Ai shiteru mo...Ki...Kyo...+  
  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por los ojos de Kagome.Su corazón se destrozaba a cada segundo...  
  
"E-eso significa que..."  
  
Ella no podía pensar mas...Le dolía demasiado darse cuenta de la verdad...  
  
Su alma estaba deshecha, y su cabeza estaba hecha un caos...Después de llorar en silencio por un tiempo, sus ojos se tornaron inexpresivos...  
  
"Esta es la única opción..."-Pensó decidida.  
  
(nta: creo que lo dejare hasta ahí por ahora, estoy un poco cansada y creo que ya he escrito suficiente...jejeje, es broma, todavía me falta un poco mas por escribir, así que, continuemos...)  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha despierta...Sus ojos brillan increíblemente.  
  
El observa a su alrededor, y encuentra a Kagome sentada en la orilla de la cama...  
  
Por una extraña razón, Inuyasha sintió un mal presentimiento en su interior, al cual no le hizo caso, ya que, estaba seguro de que todo estaba bien...(bueno, eso lo pongo en duda)  
  
-Buenos días...-Dice Inuyasha, abrazando a Kagome por la espalda...  
  
Ella no contesta. Solo se levanta, soltándose así, del abrazo de Inuyasha ...  
  
-Que sucede Kagome?...-Pregunta el hanyou, confundido.  
  
-Quieres saber lo que sucede?-Pregunta Kagome, fríamente.  
  
Inuyasha siente un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, pero aun así, asiente...  
  
-Me engañaste...-Dice Kagome, en un tono cortante y sin emoción alguna.  
  
-De que estas hablando?-Pregunta Inuyasha, acercándose a la chica.  
  
-Solo te preguntare una cosa...Estabas soñando con...Ella?-Pregunta Kagome, la cual, se mantenía dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.  
  
El rostro del hanyou se torno increíblemente serio...Tanto que podía competir con el de su hermano Sesshoumaru...  
  
-Si...-Contesta Inuyasha, en un susurro.  
  
-Eso significa que...  
  
-No!!, eso no significa nada!-Le interrumpe Inuyasha, tomándola de los hombros, para verla a los ojos...  
  
-Te equivocas. Eso significa mucho...Significa que la sigues amando, que lo que paso entre nosotros fue...-Kagome no pudo continuar...Un nudo se encontraba en su garganta, y las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas...  
  
-No...Kagome por favor...Todo menos esto...Ella ya es historia, aunque...  
  
-Vez!...No puedes negar que todavía sientes algo por ella ...Vete...-Dice Kagome, fríamente.  
  
-Pero...K-Kagome...-Intenta defenderse Inuyasha.  
  
-Vete!!!....Y escucha bien...Nunca...Regreses...Jamás!!!-Ordena Kagome, señalando la ventana de la habitación, mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente al hanyou...  
  
Inuyasha la observa de forma derrotada...  
  
-De acuerdo...Pero...Nunca olvides que...Te amo...Kagome-Dice el hanyou, caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación.  
  
-Ja! Eso es una mentira-alega Kagome, sarcástica.  
  
-Es la verdad...Adiós...-Se despide el chico, en el borde de la ventana.  
  
-.....-  
  
-*Kanai...-dice Inuyasha, en un susurro inaudible para Kagome...  
  
Al pasar unos minutos, Kagome cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras se apoyaba de la cama, y sus sollozos eran cada vez mas frecuentes...  
  
"Lo único que me queda por hacer, es romper todo lazo con la época feudal y con él..."-Piensa la chica, sacando el completo(si, completo) Shikon no Tama, el cual, había completado con la ayuda de Sango y Miroku, sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta...Lo cual, también es la razón por la cual las facciones del "hanyou" habían cambiado. Claro, el aun no se había dado cuenta, ya que aun no había sido luna nueva...Pero lo que la sorprendió, fue que el Shikon no Tama no desapareció al pedir ese deseo...  
  
"Pero, ahora es diferente...El pozo será sellado para siempre y el Shikon no Tama será purificado..."-Piensa Kagome, antes de sellar el pozo con su energía, y purificar el Shikon no Tama, provocando que este desapareciera...  
  
~*~  
  
"Quien hubiera pensado que, *Sono hi kara, itsumo made...Inuyasha to atashi no Tamashii wa Hitotsu desu yo..."-Pensó Kagome, recordando el significado de la marca en su cuello,...Significado que descubrió hace varios años atrás...  
  
////  
  
Hola!, ya se que son muchos recuerdos, pero es la única forma de que se entienda que es lo que esta pasando, de acuerdo?....La mayoría de las conversaciones estaban en japonés, pero preferí traducirlas al español y las que eran mas importantes en japonés, las deje así...no se preocupen tratare de no poner mas de las necesarias. Espero sus reviews, y que no me maten por como termino este cap.  
  
*Uso da: (es) mentira.  
  
*Ai shiteru mo: (yo) también te amo  
  
*Kanai: Esposa  
  
*Sono hi kara, itsumo made...Inuyasha to atashi no Tamashii wa Hitotsu desu yo: Desde ese día, hasta siempre...Mi alma y la de Inuyasha son una sola...(lo entenderán en el cap. 4)  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. capitulo 4

Toki no Omoi  
  
Cap. 4  
  
Simbología: -...-conversación "..."Pensamientos *****Cambio de escena *Mini cambio de escena ~*~ Recuerdo  
  


* * *

  
Ya habían pasado 5 años desde lo ocurrido entre Inuyasha y Kagome....  
  
Kagome estaba mas preocupada cada día que pasaba, desde ese incidente....La razón?....A principio creía que era solo cuestión de tiempo pero, al pasar los años su angustia e incertidumbre comenzó a hacerse presente....  
  
"Por que?....Por que a pesar de los años que han pasado, esta marca no ha desaparecido....No lo entiendo"-Piensa Kagome, mientras tomaba las clases de su ultimo año de preparatoria, gracias a que, su madre cuidaba de su hija Kanoe, para que ella pudiera estudiar....  
  
-Kagome, recuerdas el libro de historia que nos regalaron el día de nuestra graduación de secundaria?-Le pregunta una de las amigas de la chica.  
  
-.....-  
  
-Encontré datos muy interesantes....Además de la leyenda de la 'pareja legendaria', hay cosas muy sorprendentes!-Continua la chica, sin hacerle caso al acostumbrado silencio de Kagome.  
  
-De verdad!?-Dice otra amiga.  
  
-Déjame ver....Increíble!, en la época feudal, los demonios, para convertir a una persona del sexo opuesto en su esposa, le hacían una especie de marca en el cuello y también......  
  
La chica, no pudo continuar leyendo, ya que, el libro que tenia, fue arrebatado de sus manos por Kagome....  
  
-Vaya, parece que hemos llamado su atención-Le comenta una de las amigas a la otra.  
  
Kagome comenzó a leer detenidamente la información que se encontraba en el libro....  
  
*Ritual de casamiento youkai....*  
  
/Cuando un youkai toma a una persona del sexo opuesto como pareja; no solo se convierten en esposos, ya que, según la costumbre youkai, al tomar a una mujer como su pareja, significa que estarán juntos toda la eternidad, ya que, unen sus almas en una sola, y forman un solo ser.... Mientras el hombre viva, la mujer también, no importa si es humana o youkai, tendrá el mismo trato, al igual que su vida se alargara para compartirla con su pareja.... Si la mujer es humana, el proceso de envejecimiento se alentiza para permanecer en igualdad .... La marca en el cuello de la mujer, significa la unión de ambos seres. Eso quiere decir que el hombre esta completamente decidido a vivir toda su vida junto a esa mujer.... Se dice que incluso los youkais, poseen sentimientos y emociones similares a los humanos. Eso significa, que en la mayoría de los casos, el hombre esta seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la mujer que ha decidido tomar como pareja, y que por lo tanto, su lazo con la misma es aun mas fuerte que las uniones que se ejecutan sin atracción alguna.... Algunas veces, si el sentimiento por su pareja es profundo y sincero, la marca en el cuello de la chica, produce una especie de repelente hacia los hombres que tengan intenciones de cortejar a la misma(que celosos!).... Como lo dice la ley youkai:  
  
+AL elegir una pareja, su alma y todo su ser, serán Uno.+ /  
  
Kagome estaba en shock....No podía creer lo que acababa de leer....  
  
"Eso significa que..."-  
  
Lagrimas comenzaron a salir libremente de los ojos de la chica, al darse cuenta del error que habia cometido....  
  
-Kagome, te encuentras bien?-Le pregunta una de sus amigas, preocupada.  
  
-Si, estoy bien....Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco-contesta la chica.  
  
Kagome pide permiso para salir del aula, y se dirige al jardín de las instalaciones, en donde, se sienta bajo uno de los *sakuratsu(árbol de cerezo) que mostraban los *sakura(flor de cerezo) en su máximo esplendor....  
  
-Por que?....Por que tuvo que ser así?....Acaso el destino quiso que estuviéramos separados?...-Se preguntaba Kagome observando el cielo, mientras deja que sus ultimas lagrimas corran por sus mejillas....  
  
-Higurashi-san estas bien?-  
  
Hojo-kun!....Si, estoy bien.-Contesta Kagome con una media sonrisa.  
  
-en serio?....Higurashi-san, creo que necesita descansar, te ve muy agotada- alega Hojo, acercándose a la chica.  
  
-Gracias. Eso haré-Dice Kagome, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa-Le propone el chico.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad yo...  
  
En el instante en que Hojo toca el hombro de Kagome, un extraño resplandor los rodea....  
  
"Que esta sucediendo?"-Se pregunta Kagome desorientada.  
  
En ese momento, un recuerdo llega a la mente de la chica....  
  
~ Nunca olvides que...Te amo...Kagome... ~  
  
"Inuyasha....Yo también...."  
  
El resplandor se desvaneció por completo....Hojo se encontraba a unos metro de Kagome, completamente desconcertado....  
  
-Que fue eso?-Pregunta el joven aturdido.  
  
Kagome no contesta....Las lagrimas comienzan a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas, antes de correr hacia la salida de las instalaciones, con la determinación de llegar a su destino....  
  


* * *

  
Kagome se encontraba frente al Goshinboku....Con su mano, toco la parte en donde hace 500 años, dormía un apuesto joven de pelo plateado con orejas de cachorro(Kawaii!) en su cabeza, el cual, le robo el corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio....  
  
"Yo también te amo.....Inuyasha...."-Pensó la chica, mientras una lagrima solitaria rodaba por el camino que muchas habían recorrido hace poco tiempo....  
  
-Kaasan!-Se escucho a unos metros de la chica....  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en rostro de Kagome, al escuchar ver a su hija aproximarse a ella....  
  
La pequeño abrazo efusivamente a su madre, mientras le sonreía alegremente a la misma.....  
  
-Como estas, Kanoe-chan?- Le pregunta Kagome a su hija.  
  
-Muy bien!. Hoy *(o)baasan(abuela) me enseño muchas cosas!.....También me hablo de *(o)tousan(padre /papa)-Contesta Kanoe.  
  
Kagome sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, al escuchar lo que dijo su hija....  
  
-Y que te contó?- Le pregunta Kagome.  
  
-No mucho....Me dijo que era muy valiente y que siempre cuidaba de ti kaasan-Contesta la niña.  
  
-Quieres que te cuente mas sobre el?-Pregunta la chica.  
  
Los ojos de Kanoe brillaron de alegría, mientras asentía con la cabeza...  
  
Kagome se sentó bajo el Goshinboku, y coloco a Kanoe en su regazo....  
  
"Mi pequeña...Tu eres el fruto de la unión del amor de Inuyasha y mío....Por eso, sabrás todo acerca de tu padre, para que tengas su recuerdo en tu mente y corazón, siempre...."-Piensa Kagome, disponiéndose a contarle todo acerca de Inuyasha a su hija....  
  


* * *

  
Y con ese ultimo recuerdo, Kagome entra al templo que es su hogar, para comenzar su que haceres....  
  
/////  
  
Hola!, espero que este capitulo halla aclarado algunas de las inquietudes que me imagino tienen, por eso también se, que no se ha aclarado todo, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo así que no desesperen jeje...Quiero informarle que los próximos caps, serán en la actualidad y que los recuerdos serán mucho menos frecuentes, y mas cortos jeje...No olviden poner sus reviews por favor.  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. capitulo 5

Toki no Omoi 

Cap. 5

Simbología:

-...-conversación

"..."Pensamientos

Cambio de escena

Mini cambio de escena

Recuerdo

Sueños

(Nda: por ahora, este capitulo tendrá un solo recuerdo, después todo es el presente, es decir lo que esta sucediendo, la nueva simbología será solamente utilizada en este capitulo por el momento...Disfruten su lectura!!)

En la secundaria GinGa, Kanoe observaba impaciente el timbre de salida...

El día de hoy Ikeda-sensei, la felicito por sus conocimientos acerca de la época feudal(si supiera la razón jeje ) pero, por alguna extraña razón, Kanoe sintió una gran ansiedad por regresar a su hogar, ya que sentía que algo iba a ocurrir...

El timbre de salida toco, y todos los estudiantes salieron despavoridos de sus aulas...

Kanoe caminaba rumbo a su casa, cuando siente que alguien la esta siguiendo...

-Quien es?-Pregunta la chica.

-Hola!-

Una gota resbala por detrás de la cabeza de Kanoe al acostumbrado estilo anime...

-# suspiro #...Hojo-kun()...que sucede?-Pregunta Kanoe, con resignación.

-Quería saber si estas libre el sábado...es que abrirán un nuevo parque de diversiones y...

-...Quieres que vayamos juntos a la inauguración.-Dice Kanoe, terminando la frase del chico.

-Pues...si...que dices?-Pregunta Hojo ilusionado.

-Lo pensare, de acuerdo?-Contesta la chica.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana!-Se despide el chico.

"El pobre...desde la vez en que su ancestro conoció a mi madre(segunda película), ha sido rechazado a través de la generaciones que han pasado hasta ahora"-Piensa Kanoe, sintiendo pena por el joven mientras se encaminaba a su casa...

Al llegar al templo, Kanoe se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró una nota de su madre, que decía que regresaría pronto, ya que, había ido al mercado...

Inuyasha se encontraba comiendo en silencio, al igual que Miroku, sango y Kyotaro...

-# Suspiro pasan los años, no lo crees Inuyasha?-Comenta Miroku, con una pequeña sonrisa en s rostro.

-30 años...-Susurra Inuyasha en tono nostálgico, recordando todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese tiempo...

-Los años han pasado y por suerte han sido en paz...Naraku ha sido destruido y Akago desapareció... lastima que Kagome...-

Sango dejo de hablar, al percatarse del error que había cometido...

Miroku observa como se ensombrecen las facciones de su amigo, ya que este, ha vuelto a recordar la causa, por la cual perdió a la persona que mas amaba en el te atreviste a utilizar las yume no shizuku para separarme de ella?..."-Piensa Inuyasha controlando su ira, mientras recordaba aquel sueño que provoco la separación...

(nta: lo que este entre ... son las palabras del cap. 3 si no las recuerdan, pondré la traducción al lado de las )

_Todo era oscuridad..._

"_Donde estoy?..."-se pregunta Inuyasha , observando a su alrededor..._

_/La vas a perder.../_

_-Quien dijo eso!?-Pregunta el hanyou, buscando frenéticamente al dueño de aquella voz..._

_-Inuyasha...-_

_-Kagome?....Kagome, donde estas!?-_

_En ese momento, Kagome aparece frente a el, con su rostro bañado en lagrimas..._

_-Que sucede Kagome?-El le pregunta, preocupado._

_-Te aprovechaste de mi para conseguir el Shikon no Tama!...Yo pensé que me amabas pero, todo fue una farsa!-Exclama Kagome entre sollozos..._

_-Iie, uso da!(no, eso mentira!), quien te dijo tal cosa?-_

_Kagome extendió su mano, señalando a una silueta que comenzaba a formarse detrás de Inuyasha..._

_Inuyasha se voltea para ver de quien se trata..._

_-Acaso tu fuiste quien le dijo esas tonterías a Kagome?-_

_-Si, así es...-_

_-Como te atreves!?-_

_-Inuyasha...snif-snif...Yo pensaba que me amabas tanto como yo a ti....snif-snif...Pero ya veo que solo fue una ilusión...-Dice Kagome, antes de irse corriendo en dirección desconocida..._

_-Matte!(espera!)....Ai shiteru mo!(yo también te amo!)...Kagome!!!-Grita Inuyasha, tratando de alcanzar a la chica..._

_-Parece que te odia...al igual que yo, no lo crees Inuyasha?-_

_En ese momento, una flecha purificadora es incrustada en el pecho de Inuyasha..._

_-Ki...kyo.......Por que?...-_

_-Esa respuesta...Nunca la sabrás...-_

_De repente, un resplandor se hace presente, provocando que Inuyasha cierre los ojos para cubrirse del mimo..._

_/La has perdido...Para siempre..../_

_-Noooo!!!-_

_Después de ese sueño, ya saben lo que ocurrió..._

__

-No puedo soportarlo mas...Todo a mi alrededor me recuerda a ella...Es como si todo en mi vida ya no tuviera sentido...-Alega Inuyasha entristecido...

-Inuyasha amigo, no debes perder las esperanzas-Le aconseja Miroku, posando su mano en el hombre del inuyoukai...

Kanoe se encontraba en su habitación, cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta...

"Quien podrá ser?..."-Se pregunta la chica, dirigiéndose a la puerta...

Cuando Kanoe abre la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella...

Hola!!, aquí esta otro capitulo de toki no omoi, espero que este cap, les halla gustado ya que, según mis calculo, faltan muchos mas jeje...tratare de poner al día los demás fics que tengo, porque la escuela y las tareas no son mucha ayuda para eso, pero es parte de la vida cotidiana del estudiante, verdad?....Bueno, tengo a varias personas con espadas en mi cuello, así que haré todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos...y recuerden dejar sus reviews por favor...

Ja ne!

Yume no Shizuku(invención propia): gotas celestiales utilizadas para manipular los sueños; también para manipular lo que dicen las personas mientras están soñando.


End file.
